Volume 3, Chapter 9
Volume 3, Chapter 9 is a chapter of the third Volume of the K-ON! Manga by Kakifly. Summary The band Ho-Kago Tea Time tries to practice in the Light Music Club's room, but the immense heat tires everybody, especially Yui who collapses on the floor. While being treated by Tsumugi, Yui wishes for the summer to end already, to which Ritsu counters that she would say the opposite in the winter as well. A worried Azusa brings Yui some water just to be delightedly hugged by her. However, both quickly notice that hugging somebody is a painful thing in such a heat, so Mio tells Yui to stop it already. When Mio mentions that she feels uncomfortable under her long hair, Ritsu ties it up, giving her a hairstyle reminiscent of Azusa's. However, according to Ritsu, it does not fit Mio at all which leads her to choke Ritsu with her hair. Suddenly, Yui comes up with the great idea to practice in swimsuits. Although Mio and Ritsu get the meaning behind it, they refuse to participate, but that does not stop Yui from proudly wearing her swimsuit in front of them. After playing a few tones, Yui proves that it certainly feels better and encourages the rest to change as well. Ritsu and Mio still struggle, but Mugi gladly puts hers on, much to Yui's joy. A few moments later, Yui, back in her uniform, happily eats some shave ice. To Mugi's statement that practicing in this heat is virtually impossible, Mio proposes to ask their adviser Sawako Yamanaka about a possible solution. Yui and Ritsu notice that Sawako did not appear for quite a while already and joke about her having collapsed in the heat. However, after visiting the faculty office, they see that Sawako was fine the whole time since the room is equipped with an air conditioner, leading them to angrily drag her to the Light Music Club's room. Displeased about the drastic climate change, Sawako struggles with helping the club and instead attempts to head back to the cool faculty office. Mugi manages to bribe her with a juice float, leading Sawako to go at the problem with full energy. She quickly finds out that renting a studio won't be a final option due to the small club budget, so Ritsu decides to get an own air conditioner by working at several part-time jobs. Sawako tells her to ask the student council instead, but Mio worries about them rejecting their plea. Ritsu wonders it they should try to bribe the council's president Nodoka like she attempted to do two times before. Yui remembers that Nodoka wishes for a computer, so Ritsu orders Mugi to get one, just to be reminded by Mio that they could already buy a new air conditioner with that money. Yui and Ritsu then visit the student council's office to assure Nodoka to help them against the heat with an exaggerated act. Mio quickly arrives and apologizes to Nodoka who asks how she can help them. Yui starts explaining but is interrupted by Ritsu who noticed that the room is also cooled by an air conditioner. Both accuse Nodoka of abusing her power, astonishing her. After finally understanding their problem, Nodoka states that the school offered its clubs air conditioners as long as the respective president signed a request for it, something that Ritsu forgot. Mio punishes her with two hits at once and asks Nodoka if they are still able to sign the request, which is affirmed by the dumbfounded council president. After the new air conditioner got installed, everybody admires it and acclaims the fact that everything worked out after all. Just as the band attempts to practice again, Yui collapses once more since she forgot the whole time that she can't handle air conditioners as well. Trivia *The cover picture of this chapter was used in the first opening of the second season of the anime during Tsumugi's introduction. *Although Yui can't handle air conditioners, she didn't feel sick in the teacher's faculty and the student council office. Category:Manga Chapters